The place we met
by Delena12
Summary: After her parents death Elena Gilbert was never the same, one nigh Elena decides to take a walk since she couldn't sleep and finds herself at the place of her parents death were she mets a handsome mysterious stranger Damon Salvator from that day Elena's life changes as she finds herself unable to stay away from him
1. Chapter 1: heart of darkness

Heart of darkness

Her big chocolate eyes starred at the window as she laid in her bead, she turned around to face the wall closed her eyes annoyed she moved again staring at her celling, she was so frustrated its been a 3 days since she could not find sleep. Its been almost a year since her parents death and Elena Gilbert was never the same. She used to be "the girl who had it all" friends that loved her family that loved a boyfriend good grades she didn't care about popularity of standing out she had what she needed to be happy which was people who truly loved and cared for her. But after her parents death her whole life changed, the most important persons of her life…gone…She still had friends that loved her, her little brother Jeremy her aunt Jenna that moved in to take care of them, but it didn't matter how hard she tried she felt like something was missing in her life she felt empty. Annoyed Elena turned around to face the widow again after a long start she made up her mind _this is it I am done trying to sleep _pushing her bed sheets aside she grabbed her gray cardigan and put it on top of her white tank top she stood the there for a moment to think what exactly she was going to do. _If I go through the front door Jenna and Jeremy could wake up mmm the window, but what if I fall… what the hell I am going out the window. _She slipped past the curtains and opened the window as she felt the cool breeze touching her body making her shiver a little she looked down and saw that the metallic stair way was only half way down since they never finished putting them. She started making her way down the stairway until she got to the last part of it she looked down _it doesn't seem too high to jump _she prepared herself to jump and landing in her knees and putting both hands in her mouth preventing her from screaming in pain, she placed both her hands in the cold ground trying to catch her breath then she sat in the humid grass and tied up her black converse shoelaces. As she stood up from the ground she felt a sharp pain in her left knee she raised her black pj pants and saw a saw a scratch on her knee that was bleeding a little _ugh! Seriously got to love my luck _she said in a small voice as she folded the hem of her pants up to her knew so the cool air could clam her pain a little. She looked around and started walking to were her feet would lead her. She was too lost in her thoughts and the song that she was humming when she realized were she was at. Subconsciously her feet lead to the Wickery bridge, the place were her parents died she stood there for a moment and the walked and sat down letting her legs hanging as she watched the water below her feet. In a small voice she started singing "I don't now were I am at , I'm standing at the back I'm tired of waiting , waiting here in lien hoping that ill find what I've been chasing" She was too deep in her thoughts as she sang the song in a small voice like a whisper.

Damon Salvatore was back in town was back home in mystic falls, he was tired and didn't want to keep on going to different parts of the country or the world he just wanted to go home, go to the place that once was his home were he had happiness, where he had his human life were he had his little brother. His head looked up the sky and then to his watch it was 4 am and it was still dark outside as he could sill take a glimpse of the moon and the starts. He kept on walking until something caught his attention he could hear a small sweet voice singing so lightly that without his vampire ears he would not have been able to hear. Curiosity took over as he started walking towards the owner of the soft voice, _"I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground _ _so why do I try, I know I am gonna fall down, I thought I could fly , so why did I drown?" _It was like it was calling him he felt the pull of the small voice like it was calling him, each time he could her it more and more until he got to the bridge and saw a small figure with her legs hanging and long straight brow hair on her left shoulder. She was such a simple girl something was special about he, she was different than any other girl that he ever seen. He wondered if it was her beautiful olive skin or her long brown hair but he knew it was none of that. He found himself walking towards the girl unconsciously when he realized he was two feet away from her _"never know why its coming down, down, down_" she finished her songshe looked down to her feet as a small teardrop was falling down her cheek. Why was there so much hurt and pain in her? He thought as her small angelic voice cracked a little as she ended her song he slowly sat down next to her as he realized the small teardrop falling down her cheek and with hesitation he wiped it with his thumb very gently she turned around surprised to se someone next to her. _How could I not notice his presence?_ She thought face palming herself in her mind. Without saying anything she looked at the men next to her, his pale complexion his raven hair and his crystal azure eyes like they were looking through her soul. She was stoned at how handsome he was, with a small voice she finally found the words to come out her mouth, "How long have you been here?" trying to find words of his own he said "not to long ago" "Who are you?" Elena said staring at the raven hired men that was looking down his feet that were hanging next to her own. "My name is Damon" he said in his velvety voice. "I… My name is Elena" she said looking at her feet. After a minute Damon broke the silence "what are you doing here at 4:30 am? May I ask?" "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk" "so you decided to take a walk and ended up in this bridge? Alone?" after a long pause she said "My parents died her almost a year ago" surprised by her confession he turn his head to look at her to find her looking at her injured knee as she lightly touched it with her fingertips. Not even the blood of her knee distracted Damon from looking at her face. Feeling his intense gaze she turned her hear to look at him and said " I know you are just a stranger, I am sorry for suddenly telling you this things" _what the hell am I doing? _Se could not undemand why all of a sudden she was opening her heart to a stranger, but here was something about him that she felt she could trust him. " no don't apologize its ok, I know we don't know each other but…you can tell me anything you want" she looked at him hesitant but once she saw he reassuring smile she felt safe " it was 11 months ago…I went to this party that my parents didn't give me permission to go to. My boyfriend Matt said that I had to go, so I did, my parent noticed I escaped to the party so the called me telling me they were coming for me, on their way they lost control of the car and the fell down this bridge…I never go to see them again…it is my fault if I-...if I- would have listen and stayed home they would still be alive" she said with a small voice full of pain and cracking in almost every word. He looked at her and placed his hand on top of her hand and said" Elena… its not your fault, you didn't know this would happen.. maybe it was their destiny things happen for a reason, don't blame yourself anymore you loved them and meant no harm to them" small teardrops started to fall down her cheek as he wiped them away with his thumb giving her a reassuring smile. "thank you.." she said holding the raven hair men's hand. "so… Damon…what are you doing here at hmm 5am?" she said in a mocking tone pushing him a little with her shoulder as he chuckled "I can say that I wanted to come back home" he said looking up the sky "so you live here? In Mystic falls? How- how come I have never seen you?" " I left long time ago I've been around for a while "pff! What? You are like 23 or 20 something years old? acting like you are so old" he chuckled _I am a 145 year old vampire so yes I've been here for a long time _he looked at her with a small smile looking down to her dangling feet again _what a beautiful smile _ He thought. They spend talking about random things and making fun of each other. She was getting a little sleepy as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Damon looked at her as she was loosing a little balance he got closer to her and let her head rest in his shoulder as he felt a weird sensation. "look Elena" Damon said as he pointed out to the sun rising "its so pretty" she said. "Oh God what time is it!?" "6 am Elena, why?" "My aunt Jenna could wake up and if she doesn't find me she would freak out I have to go!" She said as she stood up whimpering a little because of her injured knee, she reached out to it holding it tight. Damon placed his and on top of her back "are you ok?" _No this hurts like hell! _She thought "no its ok I can handle myself" she said as she unfolded her black PJ pants and let them fall to her ankle. "Can I walk you to your house?" Damon said as he looked at her with concerned eyes, she gave him a small simile "umm sure but I don't want to bother you! Really its not necessary" _just let me help pleaseeee _"I know its not necessary but I want to…" she looked at him with her big die eyes "fine follow me" he chuckled a little _oh God_ Damon thought to himself as the started to walk quietly through the forest, they would glance up each other once in a while _awkward _Elena thought as the approached a little hill that would lead them to her house. Elena started walking up the hill trying not to yelp in pain because of her knee Damon could sense her pain and held onto her arm to keep her from keep on walking "what's wrong?" she asked surprised by his action "it hurts doesn't it?" confused Elena looked at him "what?" rolling his eyes Damon said "your knee genius" Elena frowned at him and yanked her arm back "I am fine I already told you" _so stubborn_ "you are only giving me to choices you decide" he said crossing his arms and showing his finger "one you let me carry you to your house the good way or 2"he said showing her his second finger "I will carry you to your house the bad way your choice" Elena with her mouth opened in disbelief let out a chuckle "excuse me? I just met you like and hour and a half ago and know you think you can just order me? Get lost" Elena said turning around to keep on walking as Damon stood there while razing his brow with arms still crossed _how dare she? Stubborn little girl _and in a flash Damon raised Elena from the ground carrying her bridal style as she protested and kicked her legs "seriously!?" "I told ya" Damon said smirking at her after trying to fight him for two minutes and seeing how pointless it was Elena gave in and rested her head on his chest as he kept on walking. Damon looked down at her and chuckled, she looked up at him and hit him in the chest with her fist "not funny" Damon smirked at her "believe me it is looking at you try" He said as she mumbled something. "so were do I go from here left or right?" Elena looked around and pointed at her right as he kept on walking. It was so weird for her feeling like she had known him for a long time they acted so naturally with each other that it was very weird considering the just met. "How can I trust you ah?" Elena said not looking at him Damon frowned and looked down at the burnet "what do you mean Elena?" " I mean we just met and here you are carrying me to my house how can I be sure you are not trying to kidnap me huh?" she said looking up at him razing one brow. Damon chuckled at her rolling his eyes "Then why would I even bother talking to you? Huh? If I wanted to kidnap you it would have been a lot different than this besides what the hell why would I do that? Do I look like a criminal?" Damon said frowning at her as she chuckled "no you don't" _you look more like an angel _Elena thought to herself. ""its just weird I mean I don't know you!" "My name is Damon Salvator and I live in the boarding house that way" he said pointing at my left "know you know me" "ha ha very funny Damon I feel like I've known you all my life" she said in a sarcastic tone as he looked down at her with his azure eyes as he met he big brown eyes as he stood still, they where just there gazing at each other until Elena snapped out of the trance and cleared her throat "My name is Elena Gilbert and I live here she said pointing at the house that was in front of them. Damon looked down at her as she started at her house slowly he led her down "I- thank you for walking me home Damon" "actually carrying me home" she said smiling at the ground as a chuckle escaped Damon's lips she looked back at him as he smiled at her once again their eyes met "your welcome" he said as Elena started walking to her front door "Hey…" she heard a velvety voice behind as she turned around "ill see you around" he said and started walking away "take care" Elena said in a whisper to herself but she didn't know he could hear her as a small smile appeared in is face as he walked away back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious

Elena slowly opened the door and tried to be as quite as she could be when she was in she started shutting the door slowly hoping it didn't make a sound, once it was shut down she started to tip toe towards the stairs

"Elena? Are you up already?" _Dam it!_

"Oh- yes aunt Jenna I am eating breakfast" she said as she rapidly went to the kitchen and took about a bowl and filled it in with cereal rushed to the refrigerator to take the milk as she ran back and clumsily poured the milk in the cereal and dabbed the spoon into the cereal as she stuffed her mouth with it as Jenna walked into the kitchen. " I feel asleep I am sorry thank God you woke up first" _that was a close one_ " oh yea I woke up a few minutes ago don't worry" Jenna gave her a small smile as she peaked her head out of the kitchen door " Jeremy! Come down to eat your breakfast you don't want to be late to your first day of school" she yelled franticly after a few minutes and no response she sighted " don't worry I'll go wake him up" _this little brat is going to drive me crazy_. Elena ran up the stairs and stop at the sharp pain in her knee _uughh this is so annoying_ she thought as she started jumping in one leg up the stairs trying not to fall. When she got there she opened Jeremy's door loudly "rise and shine sleepy head!" Jeremy covered his face with the covers at the sight at his sisters voice and grunted "go away" "seriously Jeremy? Get your ass up already!" Jeremy curled into a little ball grunting again as Elena rolled her eyes and climbed into his bed and laid next to him putting the covers over her too as Jeremy scowled at her " Jer you have to get up know" se said in a small voice "Bu-" Elena put a finger in his mouth before he could wine "don't" just get up ok? She kissed him in the forehead and got out his bed and started walking towards the door then stop and turned around to see if her little brother got up already, seeing him in the same position she rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow that was on the floor and threw it at him "know Jeremy!" " ok ok!" He said as he stood up showing his hands in surrender as she walked back to her room. Elena went inside her room straight to her closet as she grabbed a dark red v shaped shirt a pair of jeans and her black leather jacket, once she was dressed she walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror as she was coming her hair she sighted and grabbed her bag as she made her way slowly down the stairs. "Jeremy!" " I am coming I am coming! Gee Elena" Elena stood by the door crossing her arms as she waited for her little brother " Take care and call me if you need anything ok!? go don't be late for school!" Jenna said closing the door as the two Gilbert siblings started walking to school.

Elena stared at the schools entrance and sighted _can I just bale on school?_ She thought as she sucked it up and entered the schools door.

As Elena was approaching her locker she heard a high pitched voice calling her, she didn't have to see who was calling her, she knew the owner of the voice, Elena turned around to see Caroline Forbes one of her best friends running at her and then giving her a bear hug. " Caroline I- I need to breath!" " oops!" She said as she let Elena go from her hug. "I missed you sooo much!"

Elena chuckled at her bubbly friend " it was only one week you know? it wasn't a year Caroline!" Before vacations were over Caroline went to a trip with her father to California and know they were here for senior year. Caroline placed her hand on her heart gasping dramatically as Elena rolled her eyes " I missed you to Care" " that's more like it! Know were is Bonnie!?" "oh she was gong to come back today at night from her dad's house so she is coming to school tomorrow. The bell rang Elena and Caroline started walking to history class while Caroline was telling Elena all about her trip. They took their seats and stop talking as soon as the teacher walked into class. "Good morning seniors my name is Alaric Saltzman and I will be your History teacher sol let start opening to page 10-" he was interrupted as a tall sandy haired men entered the room giving him a pass as Mr. Saltzman pointed at him the empty set next to me. He took a seat and gave me a small smile as I did the same and returned my attention to the class. All the day was as usually nothing outstanding about it Caroline spent most of the time talking to her about her trip and boy and clothes the usual as she listen like usual. The last bell rang _thank God this day is over. _"Elena!" "hey" "OMG! Elena the new boy Stefan is sooooooo HOT!" _here we go again _"I guess" I bluntly said as she gave me the "you are crazy" look "SERIOUSLY!? I guess!? That is all you have to say!?" _gee I love her but sometimes she drives me crazy _"Yes Caroline! That's all I have to say! He is ALL yours!" Caroline smiled and clapped her hands as Elena rolled her eyes and started walking to the exit. "Bye Caroline" Elea said as the blonde entered her car "are you sure you don't want a ride home" "No its ok I like walking" "weirdo" Caroline said sticking her tongue to her friend "whatever" Elena said as she chuckled and watched her friend go.

Damon was siting down in the fire place reading a book but couldn't concentrate, _God this is getting boring. _Damon said as he closed the book and stared at the celling. He got up grabbed his leather jacket and walked out the door, he needed to distract himself from thinking about Katherine and the stupid tomb Vampires.

Elena took the long way through the woods to her house as she reached Wickery bridge again. She got close to the edge and stared at the water _I seriously have to stop coming here its not healthy _she thought as she looked at the water while humming. Damon was frustrated and annoyed _life is a bitch _he thought to himself as he found himself follow the same path to the familiar bridge as he realized were he was heading to he could hear the familiar sweet humming voice and there she was again looking at the water lost in her thoughts not being aware of his presence _why is she here again? I don't think this is healthy ugh this girl _Damon thought as he approached her "Hey" Elena recognize the familiar Velvety voice and surprised she turn around to see him again _I am jus having a déjà vu its last night or morning all over again _"Hey…" "what are you doing here?" Elena looked at him with confusion "what are YOU doing here… again?" "I asked you first" Elena rolled her eyes "what are you 10?" "NO…you are the child here" _I am not a child I am 17! _"excuse me but I am 17 so not a child anymore" Elena said with a mocking tone "you are the oldie" Elena said not looking at him _technically yes but no! I don't look old _"ha ha very funny Elena" she looked at him and chuckled "seriously what are you like 30?" Damon opened his mouth in disbelief and frowned at her "how dare you!" Elena looked at him and giggled, this was odd on he, she barley smiled and giggled for real so naturally with him he laughed and looked at the water like Elena, after s minute Elena broke the silence "know seriously what are you doing here?" Damon looked at her and then back at the water "I needed fresh air I have a lot in my mind" "oh… me too" Damon smiled lightly "I guess we have some things in common" Ellena raised her brow and said "coming to the same bridge at the same time? Totally I fell like I've known you all my life" Damon rolled his eyes "actually it kind off creepy" she said like whispering at him Damon chuckled at her actions as she giggled looking away "you are so clever" he said looking at her she looked back at him and gave him a brief smile. "so how is your leg?" Damon said looking at her in the eyes "I am much better thank you" "you better be more carful little girl" "thank you oldie I will" Damon scowled as ignored his gaze. Suddenly her phone started ringing "ElENA!? Were are you!?" Elena placed her phone a little far from er face as her aunt yelled in the other line "Jenna chill! I was just taking a small walk before I got home!" "ELENA its 6 already! Come her fast! It more dangerous at night! Elena looked at her watch and her jaw dropped _how did time past so fast? _"Sorry I lost track of time! Im coming home!" She said as she grabbed her bag that was on the floor and placed her phone on her pocket "hey I have to go my aunt is going to freak out if I don't get there fast" "oh let accompany you its already dark and dangerous for a girl to be waling alone" Elena chucked "I am a big girls I can handle my self" Damon shook his head "Ok I am not asking you for your permission I am coming with you "fine" As they started walking the wind got intense and the sky darkened as they went though the forest fog started to come out of nowhere _what a weird weather _Elena thought to herself. Damon had a bad feeling about this there was something abnormal about the whole weather and decided to place his arm around here and started walking faster Damon felt gush of wind behind the bushes and his vampire instincts were alert "chill Damon it just a little fog and wind" Elena said as his grip to her got tighter. Another gush of wind on his left side _yes there is definitely another vampire here what does he want? _ They got safely to the front of her house and Damon still felt un easy. "Damon what's wrong?" Elena looked at him concerned Damon looked down at her and smiled "No its nothing" Elena was not so convinced but decided to ignore it "ok so this is me saying bye" Elena said as she started walking to her front door but Damon held onto her arm "wait" Elena looked at his Azure eyes that were unfathomable "what?" she said in a small voice "give me your phone" Elena looked at him confused "excuse me?" Damon sighted and took her phone from her hand "Hey!" Elena protested as he wrote down and added his number to her contact list and sent a message from her phone to his phone so know he had her number "well that was subtle" Look Elena here you have my number if you need e for anything ok? ANYTHING" Damon said emphasizing the word ANYTHING. "don't worry I will" She said giving him a reassuring smile _Why is he acting like this? I mean I just met the guy and we are acting like we've know each other for more time. _ She gave him a a light squeeze to his hand before going inside his house and with that Damon disappeared in a blink of an eyes, Elena looked outside before shutting the door but the raven boy was nowhere to be found, she couldn't help on thinking there was something odd about him and mysterious and she wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: the beginning

Elena walked out or the bathroom while putting her hair in a high ponytail. She put on her white tank top and blue pj pants and started walking slowly trying not to wake up anyone since it was 11 and she just wanted a glass of water. As she started drinking Elena was staring at the window and for a second thought she saw someone across the street looking at her house. Elena got a little scared, but still made her way to the door and opened it as slowly and as careful as possible she stood outside the door looking at her left then her right then in front but nothing_. Mmm weird_ she thought as she turned around to walk back in and felt a gush of wind on her back and jumped inside the house as she turned around scared, nothing, _great know I am going crazy just what I needed_, she closed the door and started walking upstairs to her room. Elena curled into a little ball as her bed sheets covered her nose and looked outside the window still a little scared, after a few minutes she finally fell asleep. The next morning Elena put on her purple shirt with a pair of jeans and her brown boots, still a little startle form last night she made her way downstairs. " Jeremy don't make me tickle you so get up!" Elena yelled as she past her little brothers bedroom " gee Elena no need to be violent!" Jeremy said as her got out of bed straight to the bathroom. Elena sat down to eat her breakfast.

Elena was opening her locker as she heard someone calling her " hey there stranger!" " Bonnie! You are back!" Elena said as she gave her friend a hug "Elena I have to tell you something" Bonnie whispered at her as they made their way to Bonnie's locker. "What's wrong tell me?" Bonnie looked to the left then to the right before she started speaking " I know this sounds really weird but the other day my grandma was a little tipsy and started mumbling something about me being a witch" Elena raised her brow "So you are telling me you are a witch? Bonnie frowned "Wait! I am not done! First I thought she was crazy! But then weird things started happening to me I feel nature and started having like visions!" Elena wasn't sure what to think, her parents always told her stories about the supernatural creatures specially about witches and vampires when she was little. But she never really thought of them being actually true since it was the real world and those things only existed in stories and movies. "I don't know what to say Bonnie" Bonnie looked at her and sighted " look I don't expect you to believe me right away, when I figure this out I will show you ok? But please keep this a secrete "Yes Bonnie don't worry I wont tell anyone" The bell rang and they went to class changing of subject. When school was over Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were walking to the parking lot, while Caroline and Bonnie were talking about random stuff Elena was too lost in her thoughts "So are you coming?" Caroline said to Elelna as Elena turned her attention back to her friend "oh- going where?" Caroline rolled her eyes " Weren't you paying any attention to what we were talking?" Bonnie looked at with the same demanding gaze Caroline gave her. "I am sorry I spaced out" Elena said giving them a apologetic look "again" Caroline said as she moved her hands "sorry!" "its ok! We were saying that we should met up at the grill at 6 to have some girl talk and try to finish the biology assignment!" "Oh yes ill be there" Bonnie looked back at Elena "see you ta 6 then" Elena smiled at her friends as she turned around to walk back home.

Damon was sure that the 27 vampires that Katherine let out of the tomb were still in Mystic falls to take revenge from all the founders' families. Damon was tired of waiting for them to show up so he decided to go out and try to find clues or something that could lead him to them. As he walked through the woods he felt the gush of wind again "OK I know you are here so just show up your ugly face" Then he turned around and saw a tall men with black hair black hair and black eyes, Damon recognized the men he used to be Katherine's messenger and close friend. "long time no see Damon" Damon was serious "What do you want? Why are you still here? Why didn't you leave Mystic Falls when Katherine se you all free? What is the point on staying?" The vampire chuckled and smirked at Damon "You've changed Damon you are not the young boy you were then, why didn't you go with Katherine huh?" Damon was pissed " you are not answering me why are you still here?" "Well look Damon this people trapped us for over 145 years, we want revenge then we can go or stay if we want to the founders families must pay" "The people that did this to you are dead, this people have nothing to do with you know leave" The vampire approached Damon until he was right in front of him "Look we want revenge and that is what well get know you stay out of our business remember that we are older" Damon chuckled "Ha remember that you spent most of your vampire life in a tomb who is stronger huh?" The vampire got mad as he grabbed Damon by his shirt and before he threw Damon to the air Damon grabbed his hand and twisted his arm as the Vampire cried in pain "Listen if you and the other Vampires go from the town you will have better life's but if you stay I will kill you all… that is a promise" The vampire looked at him as Damon released him " why didn't you go with Katherine?" Damon looked at him with no emotion "I had enough of her playing with me, she never really loved me she wasn't the one" "I see, ha maybe its because after all you will always let your humanity in even when you try to hide it" Damon got more angry "leave" he said with a serious deadly voice, the vampire smirked at him " make me"

Elena was in the grill with her friends as she listen Caroline talking and Bonnie giving her advice as she was doing her biology assignment. "OMG look who just entered the Grill!" Caroline said in a small voice as Stefan walked into the Grill with Matt Donavan and Tyler Lockwood. "should we tell them to join us?" Caroline said and before Elena could protest Caroline already invites them to sit with them. Stefan sat between Caroline and Elena as Matt and Tyler sat next to Bonnie. "hey what are you doing here?" Caroline said as she said in a flirtatious voice as Elena mentally rolled her eyes. "Oh we just wanted to hang out and have some drinks right guys?" Tyler said as he called the waitress. Everyone was talking about school and life when the waitress came with drinks for all of them. Elena wasn't in the mood to drink so she just left her drink there as she listen to their conversations _I should leave before its too late its already 7 _"So what do you want to study in collage Elena?" Stefan said " oh I want to be a writer" Stefan gave her a smile "That is interesting" Elena gave him a nod as she spaced out again "So what is your last name Stefan?" Caroline asked as she rested her chin in her hand "I am Stefan Salvatore" _did he just said Salvatore? _ Elena shot back her attention to him " Did you said Salvator?" Elena said with wide eyes, Stefan was no sure why was she surprised "yes" Elena examined him, he was really good looking but totally different than Damon, he has sandy short hair, Damon had loner raven hair, he was a little tanned, Damon had pale skin, Stefan had Emerald Green eyes, Damon had piercing Azure eyes that she could swear that those eyes could look into her soul. But yet even though they were so different she could believe that they could be related. "Do you have any siblings Stefan?" Stefan was confused at her sudden interest "I have one older brother but he and I don't get along very well I don't really like to talk about him" Elena nod her head in understanding _so he is Damon's little brother. _After a long chat and several drinks Elena just wanted to go home since the rest of them were all tipsy and laughing at random stuff " Well I need to go know Aunt Jenna must be worried" Stefan took a look at her "Hey do you want me to take you home?" Elena turned around "Thank you but no its ok I like to walk" "Just leave her Stefan she really does like to walk" Caroline said as she grabbed Stefan's arm making him sit back again. "Bye everyone" Elena said as they waved at her. Elena looked at her clock, it was already 8pm but she still wanted to go through her knew route passing the Wickery Bridge. Elena started walking a little fast looking around once in a while as she passed through the woods all of a sudden she hear two people discussing and herd sounds of two male voices. She listened more carefully and was able to recognize the Velvety voice _is that Damon? _Elena started walking towards the two people that was making noises when she go there se was surprised when she was Damon in front a tall guy with black hair and scary black eyes. She saw how Damon said "Leave" and the other guy responded "Make me" And she looked how Damon grabbed the men by his shirt and threw him to a tree. Elena was scared and with her eyes wide open as she gasped. The men stood up and gave Damon a punch in the face as Damon placed his hand in his right cheek and punched the guy right back in his nose Elena felt scared _What so I do? What can I do? I cant just let Damon get beaten! _Elena got more scarred as she watch the other guy punch Damon in the stomach and shecouldn't stand it any more she got put of her hiding place ad words came out of her mouth "STOP! Stopped!" Elena said. _What is she doing here!? _Damon turned around to see Elena a few feet away from him "Elena don't! stay there!" The Vampire looked at her and tried to rush towards her as Damon stopped him putting himself in front of Elena. "Don't come any closer" The vampire looked at him and grinned" Ill be seeing you two soon and then he disappeared" Elena didn't know how to react and what to think, was her mind playing with her? Did the guy that was attacking Damon just vanished in the thin air? And Damon's supernatural strength? Damon surprised looked at her shocked expression, Damon got near her "Elena? Earth to Elena" Damon said as her waved his hand in front of her face, Elena couldn't find words as she snapped out of it and looked at Damon and all she manage to say was "are you ok?" Damon smiled at her and nodded "But what? How? Did you?" Damon didn't know how to explain it to her he didn't want her to freak out and go running. " Adrenaline" was all that Damon could think of as a explanation for his supernatural strength, Elena looked at him not convinced _Please don't ask _"But how did he? I mean he just…vanished? How?" Damon sighted and held her hand "look I cant tell you its.. just complicated ok?" Elena shook her had and frowned at him "why? Just tell me" Damon closed his eyes shutting them tight "Elena I just cant it for your own good" Damon said as he opened his eyes to see her confused expression "Damon please I am confused please" Damon started at her for a long time _God she is not going to let this go _"Ok I promise ill tell you once you are ready and I know you can handle it" Elena looked at him and took his hand "I can handle it" Damon looked at her with worried eyes "I promise ill tell you but not know not today ok?" Elena sighted as she looked at the ground and let go of Damon's hand "ok fine…but promise me you will tell me" Elena said in a serious tone as she stared into Damon's azure troubled eyes "Yes I promise" Damon was feeling un easy but still agreed to it. Then he thought when did we get this close? I just seen the girl like two times and know we talk like we are best friends or something. This was weird in Damon Salvatore he was a cold men, he didn't care for anyone he was selfish, life made him like this his heart has been broken by the people that he use to love the most, he wasn't going to let anyone in again, he wouldn't let anyone break his heart again. Elena in the other hand was confused too about her relationship with this men he was a stranger that is what he was all she knew about him was his name and it was confusing because she felt a connection with him. And it frightened her because she has los so much and having another attachment was what she least wanted, but she couldn't help herself, the moment she saw Damon being attacked her heart stood, somehow she felt she was going to loose him. But when he fought back, his strength, was something Elena had never seen that force before and her heart eased again, he could handle himself yet she was concerned for his safety. The whole situation was very confusing for both of them. All of a sudden Elena couldn't control his actions and Damon felt her arms wrap around him as she rested her head on his chest. Damon was shocked he wasn't expecting that, Elena felt him wrapping his arms around her waist slowly a little hesitant "I am glad you are ok Damon" she said in a small voice, Damon couldn't help himself from smiling as they let go of each other "Let me walk you home ok?" Elena smiled and nodded as he started walking to her house Elena was feeling weird she didn't know how exactly was she feeling, and Damon was as confused as she was. Finally they got to her house and Damon walked to her to the porch this time, "Thank you Damon" Damon gave her a small smile, All of a sudden the door opened with Jenna "Elena! I was worried about you! You know how dangerous is at night!" Then Jenna realized the men standing beside Elena as she studied the handsome men "umm Elena who is your friend here" Elena looked at her aunt as she stuttered "Oh he, he is Damon Salvatore" Damon smiled at her as he shook her hand, Jenna looked at Elena with a suspicious look as Elena tried to avoid it "Damon would you like to come inside to eat something?" Damon looked down at Elena "If Elena is ok with that" Elena agreed "yes please come in" Damon hesitantly placed a foot inside the house the smirked and made his way to the kitchen following Elena. "So ill leave you too if you need anything call me ok? Jenna said leaving the two alone, Elena slowly glanced at Damon feeling embarrassed "I am sorry for my aunt you can leave if you want to" Damon looked at her "Its ok Elena, besides I am kind of hungry" Elena chuckled as she got two plates and place them on the table as Damon sat down as he watched Elena getting a bowl of spaghetti and put some on their plates. Damon felt strangely confortable with the whole situation, it wasn't like him to get too involved in someone's life, specially a teenager _What am I doing? _He thought as they started eating. Damon started making a mess with the spaghetti as he tried to roll it in his fork trying no to spill the salsa that was on top everywhere, Elena started laughing at hi as he failed rolling the spaghetti and trying to catch the falling pieces with his tongue "Its not funny" Damon said with his mouth full trying to make his words sound understandable as he chewed, "yes it is" Elena said as she couldn't stop giggling "and talking with your mouth full? Where are your manners?" Elea said mockingly making Damon laugh "Hey don't make me laugh or I am going to spit everything out", Elena tried to hold in her giggles as she looked at Damon. Damon realize there was a little salsa in the corner of Elena's mouth as he got close to her and slightly wiped it off with his thumb as Elena looked a little surprised and tried not to blush "Thank you" she said in a small voice as Damon smiled at her. After they finished eating Elena walked Damon to the door "take care ok?" Elena said leaning against the doorframe, Damon gave her a reassuring smile "Elena I am I big boy ill be fine" Elena rolled her eyes " I know oldie" Elena said as she looked to the ground "But after that fight I saw you earlier in I…" Damon cut Elena before she could finish " Just forget about that ok?" Damon said in a serious tone looking at Elena with his piercing blue eyes his face was so close to hers as she could feel his breath, they were staring at each other as they got closer, then Damon said " I should go know" as he stepped away as Elena nodded her head "yes...goodnight" "Goodnight Elena" And with that Damon left leaving Elena with a world of questions in her head. As she turned around after closing the door she saw Jenna smirking at her "Elena who was the guy?" Elena rolled her eyes "it not what you are thinking ok?" Jenna shook her head as she lightly chuckled " How old is him? Where did you met him? Do you like him?" Elena was surprised by the last question did she like him?_ Seriously I need to remember next time to ask him his age and I cant tell her I met him at Wickery bridge at 4am God _ "no I don't know how old he is and I met him…in the grill three days ago and yes I do like him but not how you are thinking! He is like…a big brother" Elena said trying to sound convincing, Jenna raised her brow as she said "ok ok but ill be watching you too" Elena shook her head as the started walking upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: You saved me

The next day Elena woke up and got dressed with a pair of jeans black boots and a lilac long sleeve. She did the typical threaten Jeremy to get up quickly eat breakfast and then go to school in school she tried her best to focus on class and her friends but she lately had the feeling that someone was watching her

_maybe I am just being weird and paranoid _she thought as she stared at the window and then at the clock in the wall waiting for the bell of the last period to set her free.

Finally the bell rang and she walked to leave some books in her locker.

"Elena!" Caroline said as she approached her friend

"hey"

"Hey! So… its Friday! Have any plans?"

Elena looked at her as she closed her locker "I don't have any plans but I don't really feel like going out today Care"

Elena said as she started walking with Caroline to the parking lot

"Oh com on! Let do something fun! Please!?"

Caroline said as she put her hands together pleading Elena, Elena sighted

"What do you want to do?" Caroline jumped in excitement as her blonde curls bounced

"it depends" Elena said before her friend got to exited

Caroline looked at her and said "look Tyler is having a party tonight at his house! We have to go!"

Elena was not really feeling it but didn't want to go through Caroline trying to convince her and all that stuff so she agreed

"fine"

Caroline clapped her hands and smiled

"yeeiii! So I'll see you tonight then!"

Elena nodded as she said goodbye to Caroline and started walking home. Elena was not in the mood for a party she wanted to go home and watch Some movies, something simple like that but know she had to go to this party.

Elena decided to take the way home trough the woods as she took her time looking around and humming then she felt it again, a gush of wind behind her she turned around but nothing, Elena turned around and started walking a little faster then another gush of wind, Elena didn't bother to turn around she started running as she felt gushed of wind following her and tormenting her when she tripped and fell Elena saw the shoes of a men in front of her but was too scared to look up, she gathered all the strength she had to stand up not looking at the men in front of her,

"Hello miss Gilbert"

What the hell?

Elena looked at him, he looked strangely familiar, the men was smirking at her and then it all came back to her, he was the men that was fighting with Damon the other day

Oh shit

Elena took a step back trying not to let her fear take over

"Who are you?"

" oh I am sorry my name it's Fredrick" the men said

Elena didn't say anything she just glared at him

" I need to go"

With that Elena tried walk pas him but he held her arm tightly that made her panic

" let go of me"

And with that Elena punched his hand and yanked her arm back as she started to run for her life

The vampire was a little startle he didn't expect her to fight back, with a smirk he started to run after her

Elena was tripping and hurting herself with some branches on the way as she kept on running

Fredrick could easily catch her but he wanted to make it more interesting, to frighten her and torture her

Fredrick pushed her making her fall but in an instant she stood up and kept on running

Elena knew she couldn't do this any longer she was too tired as she tried to hide behind a tree hoping he wouldn't catch her

She was wrong and she knew it, he was un human and she couldn't explain how

in a second he was in front of her with his hand around her neck choking her against the tree as she had both of her hands trying to loosen the men's grip but it was use less

Elena saw him laugh, slowly she had no strength anymore, she couldn't fight back as her hands dropped to her sides and she slowly started to drift away, this was it she was sure it was her end when all of a sudden she the men's hand was gone from her neck as she slowly fell to the floor trying not to fall unconscious she looked around to see what happened as she saw another men with a black leather jacket raven black hair and pale skin she knew who it was,

Damon had gotten there just in time as he was walking around the woods to hopefully find the tomb vampires, and he was right. He saw the vampire choking the life out of Elena and in less than a second he through the men to another tree as the men. Chuckled

" be careful Damon I am not done with your little friend"

And with that he was gone

Damon hit a tree in frustration and then turned around to se Elena standing up as she looked at him with wide eyes

" Damon?"

That was all Elena was able to say in more like a whisper as tears were threatening to fall

Damon was speechless his body wasn't moving as they stared into each other

Damon was the first to move as he slowly started to approach her slowly as she stopped liking at him and instead started looking to the ground

Damon was right in front of her but she wouldn't look at him

Sight*

Damon slowly lifted up her chin as Elena hesitantly looked at him as she got lost in his azure endless eyes

"Are you ok?"

" I don't know"

Elena responded in a small voice as she took strength to talk

" what is going on? What is he? What are you? What does he want from me? Why does he want to kill me?" Elena said really fast

" Elena calm down let me take you home first"

" I can't calm down until I get answers!"

" you will but first calm down, we will talk when it's time"

" no! You said that last time!"

Elena was breathing hard as she started to loose her vision and the last thing she saw was Damon shouting her name as everything went black

Great

Damon thought as he held her unconscious in his arms as he stroked her hair

I can't take her to her house how am I going to explain this to her aunt?

Damon took her phone and texted her aunt that she was going to sleep over to a friends house as he turned it off he carried her using his vampire speed to his house, Stefan wasn't at home because he was at q party for his luck

He slowly placed her in his bed as he covered her body with a blanket

Damon was frustrated and didn't know what to do, she was just getting to involved with him and it bothered him, he was Damon Salvatore he didn't let anyone in, he didn't care for anyone, he was cold and people feared him

But this 17 year old girl was messing with his head he save her twice, he was not supposed to care

Damon was drinking as he stared at her sleeping body

What is wrong with me?

Frustrated Damon layer down next to her staring at the ceiling, he didn't know what to think so he closed his eyes and after a few minutes he fell asleep

Elena slowly opened her eyes as she looked around her

This is not my room where the hell am I?

She looked at the elegant furniture the huge window, the elegant lamps she turned her gaze ti the bed and saw Damon's sleeping face next to her

Elena saw how peaceful he looked as the bangs of his raven hair fell slightly fell on his forehead.

Then everything came back to her, the forest, the men choking her, Damon saving her.

Elena didn't want to wake him he looked so calm so...perfect...

Elena needed answers so she lightly tapped his shoulder

" Hey Damon... Wake up"

Damon didn't move one inch

Elena place her hand on his cheek as she stroked it lightly with her thumb

" wake up"

Damon felt the soft hand on his cheek and slowly opened his eyes to find Elena's face really close to his as her stared into her big doe eyes

" hey"

" hey...how long ago did you wake up?"

Elena realize that her hand was still stroking his cheek as she took it back rapidly blushing a little as Damon looked a little startle

" I- not long ago"

" I see... Are you ok?"

" yes I am fine just a little shocked I guess"

Damon nodded as he stood up and Elena followed him

" wait! Damon! You! You said that you were going to explain everything to me!"

Elena said as she grabbed his arm as he looked back at her

" look Elena you have to forget about what you saw what happened I will take care of the men that tried to harm you ok?"

" no Damon what are you hiding from me? He was after me!? It involve me!"

" no it doesn't! This is my problem not yours! Just let it go ok!?"

Both were screaming at each other

" what? No! He was after me! It does involve me! It makes it my problem too!"

Damon was so angry at her stubbornness he couldn't tell her about vampires because it would involve her in his life too much it was dangerous

" Elena listen to me just let it go I'll take care of it ok? Just don't go around the forest alone! Be more careful little girls are not suppose to go around alone and late ok!?"

" I am not a little girl Damon! I can handle myself!"

" oh really? You we're handling it pretty good when he was choking the life out of you!"

" just tell me what this Is about Damon!"

Damon couldn't hold in his anger anymore as his eyes turned red and veins under them

Elena was shocked as she saw him

" I said let it go!"

Damon growled as he vamp speed in front of her

Elena was tired of being the scared little girl she was not going to run from this she slowly brushed her finger tips underneath his eyes as the veins started to disappear and the red blood eyes turned back to the beautiful azure eyes

Damon was startle why didn't she run? Why didn't she panic? Why didn't she scream? Or try to beg for mercy? He was not expecting that reaction from her

" why aren't you scared of me?"

" I don't know, what are you Damon?"

Damon knew that he couldn't scape from this he had to tell her or she was not going to leave him until she learned the truth

" I am a vampire"

Elena was trying to proses what he just told her

Vampire? Vampires don't exist that's not real! Vampires are just from old tales-... Like the ones her mother told her... Was it possible? The supernatural speed and strength, his red eyes it all Clicked

" I am not scared if you Damon, I don't care what you are"

This girl was surprising Damon more and more

" why?"

Was all Damon managed to say as they got lost into each other eyes as their faces were only centimeters apart

" I just don't"

Damon didn't know what the hell was happening to him so he just hugged her before something else happened

Elena tested her head in his chest as she hugged him back

She was confused she didn't know what to do what to think or say all her head was filled with one thing

DAMON SALVATORE


	5. Chapter 5: Confused minds

**If anyone is reading my story I am sorry for taking so long I have been in exam month sort off and I haven't had time I will update more often I promise **

Slowly they both pulled out of their embrace as they gazed into each other's eyes again

" I'll explain everything to you since you are in this mess know I promise"

" thank you"

" but all I can say for know is that that men that tried to kill you is older than me probably 180 years old or more and he is not alone they want revenge"

Elena was confused and a little scared

" how old are you Damon?"

Damon chuckled

" really Elena that is your question?"

Elena rolled her eyes

" just tell me! I am curious!"

" 150"

Elena looked at him in with wide eyes

" how old were you…when.. you know"

Elena said pointing at him

" you mean when I became a vampire?"

" yes Damon what else?"

" I was 22"

Elena was still trying to process everything it was surreal her whole life was going to change and she knew she would be in danger again.

"you said they want revenge? Who are they Damon?"

"Vampires from Mystic falls 1864…they were held in a tomb underneath a church ..it's a long story but there are about 27 tomb vampires"

Elena couldn't quite put the pieces together but decided not to ask more questions because she saw how uncomfortable it made him.

"I should go home I bet Jenna called sheriff Forbes to look for me"

"Not don't worry I sent her a message from your phone saying you were staying at a friends house"

CAROLINE!

Elena remembered what she promised Caroline se was going to kill her, Elena started to panic

"what time is Damon!?"

Damon looked at her with a curious face

"10:45 why? You had plans or something?"

"NO! I mean yes! Ugh my friend told me to go at a party with her! But know its late and she is going to kill me!"

Elena said very fast as she walked around the room with her hand on her for head as Damon tried to process what she said.

Damon grabbed Elena by the shoulders to keep her from walking around

"Elena its fine! Just tell her you weren't feeling very well"

"She is still going to kill me! Besides you told my aunt I was going to sleep over at a friends house! Were I am going to go!? I cant go Caroline's house without her questioning me "

"Elena you can stay here"

Elena was surprised and started at him with her "are you sure" look

"Its fine really I have plenty of rooms"

"thank you really Damon not just for this but for everything"

"its no problem you can go to that room"

Damon said pointing at the room across his, Elena slowly agreed as she started walking towards it and hen stopped and turned around

"thank you Damon"

and with that she closed the door as Damon stayed there watching at the closed door

It was 3am and Damon couldn't sleep he kept turning around he was confused, why was he acting like that? He didn't care about other people, then why was he so kind to her?

Then he heard small steps going down the stairs

Damon POV

I knew it was her going down he stairs, _was she sneaking out? _I stood up and rapidly put on my shirt not bothering to close it as I made my way down the stairs I looked around and saw her in the couch near the fireplace looking at the window as I made my way to her.

"Elena what are you doing?"

_oh god did I woke him up?_

"I was just..i couldn't sleep"

Elena said looking at the window again

"Did you have nightmares? Did you see something?

_Dam it I should care too much _

"I guess I am still a little scared from what happened"

"come on let go up stairs"

"ok"

Elena said in a small voice as she followed him without fighting him

Elena entered the room across Damon's and was surprised to see him go in too

"what are you doing?"

"you said you were still a little scared right?"

"yes but."

Damon cut her off

"so if I stay here you will feel better?"

"I guess"

"ok go to sleep ill be here in the couch ok?"

"ok"

Elena laid down as she tried to sleep but know that Damon was there got her a little nervous she opened her eyes and saw him in the couch with a drink in is hand as she looked outside the window, she studied his every feature he was probably the most handsome men she has ever seen. Damon felt her gaze as he looked back at her

"still cant sleep hu?"

"I am sorry" 

Damon chuckled

"you don't have to be sorry Elena its ok ill be here"

Elena nodded her head as she closed her eyes and decided to stop thinking so much as she slowly feel asleep

It was 7:30 am and Damon woke up a little confused of why the hell was he sleeping in the couch as he looked around and saw Elena's seeping figure. The event of the other day came back to him as he slowly got up and walked towards her. He stood in front of her

Elena was peacefully sleeping, Damon stared at her thinking if he should wake her up or not, he found himself staring for too long as he studied all her features and lightly brushed his finger on her cheek, as realization came crushing to him he snatch his hand away and

_Damon what are you doing_

He decided not no wake her as he made his way down the stairs as he got himself a drink and started reading in the couch

Elena slowly woke up and looked around she felt a slight disappointment not to see Damon there

_Elena you cant get upset just because he didn't stay _

Elena made her way down the stairs and saw him reading

"hey"

"you woke up"

Damon said not even looking at her

"Thank you a lot for everything Damon I should really get going"

with that Damon tarred his eyes from the book straight to Elena

"I should probably go with you"

"its ok Damon it daylight"

Damon rolled his eyes

"I know Elena fine I wont hold you back if you need anything you can send me a text"

Damon said coldly as he started reading again

_What is up with him _

"yeah bye"

Elena made her way to the door taking a last look at Damon that was still focused on the book and with that she closed the door behind her feeling a little pissed by Damon's attitude

After she closed the door Damon placed his book on the table and sighted, to be honest he was more concerned than he had to be he was mad because he cared more than he wanted too and didn't want her to know it, he already opened up too much. After having an inner fight with himself for 2 minutes he grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door.


End file.
